In general, the invention relates to desalination or other purification of water using buoyant hydrates to extract fresh water from saline or polluted water. In particular, the invention relates to land-based desalination or purification of saline or polluted water using methodologies which are virtually self-sustaining and which produce a cold water output that is suitable for refrigeration.
In general, desalination and purification of saline or polluted water using buoyant gas hydrates is known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,262 and accepted South African Patent Application No. 98/5681, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference. According to this approach to water desalination or purification, a gas or mixture of gases which spontaneously forms buoyant gas hydrate when mixed with water at sufficiently high pressures and/or sufficiently low temperatures is mixed with water to be treated at the base of a treatment column. According to prior technology, the treatment column is located at sea. Because the hydrate is positively buoyant, it rises though the column into warmer water and lower pressures. As the hydrate rises, it becomes unstable and disassociates into pure water and the hydrate-forming gas or gas mixture. The purified water is then extracted and the gas is recycled. Suitable gases include, among others, methane, ethane, propane, butane, and mixtures thereof.
The previously known methods of desalination or purification using buoyant gas hydrates rely on the naturally high pressures and naturally low temperatures that are found at open ocean depths below 450 to 500 meters when using pure methane, or somewhat shallower when using mixed gases to enlarge the hydrate stability xe2x80x9cenvelope.xe2x80x9d In certain marine locations such as the Mediterranean Sea, however, the water is not cold enough for the requisite pressure to be found at a shallow enough depth. Moreover, many places where fresh water is at a premium are located adjacent to wide, shallow water continental shelves where a marine desalination apparatus would have to be located a great distance offshore.
The present invention overcomes these limitations and greatly expands use of the buoyant hydrate desalination fractionation method, as well as increases the efficiency of the method, by providing for land-based desalination (or other purification) of seawater that is pumped to the installation. The methods of the invention can be employed where input water is too warm or where suitably deep ocean depths are not available within reasonable distances for ocean-based desalination to be performed using gas hydrate.
Methods according to the invention entail cooling the seawater to sufficiently low temperatures for positively buoyant gas hydrate to form at the bottom of a desalination fractionation column at pressure-depths and temperatures appropriate for the particular gas or gas mixture being used. A preferred embodiment of the invention capitalizes on the property of the hydrate that the heat given off during formation of the hydrate at depth is essentially equal to the amount of heat absorbed by the hydrate as it disassociate (melts) back into pure water and the hydrate-forming gas. In particular, as the gas rises through the water column and forms hydrate, and as the hydrate crystals continue to rise through the water column and continue to grow, heat released during formation of the hydrate will heat the surrounding seawater in the column. As the hydrate rises in the water column and pressure on it decreases on itxe2x80x94the hydrate formation is driven primarily by the increased pressure at depthxe2x80x94the hydrate dissociates endothermically and absorbs heat from the surrounding water column. Ordinarily, the heat energy absorbed during dissociation of the hydrate would be essentially the same heat energy released during exothermic formation of the hydrate such that there would be essentially no net change in the amount of heat energy in the system.
According to the preferred embodiment of the invention, however, heat energy that is liberated during formation of the hydrate is removed from the system by removing residual saline water from the water column, which residual saline water has been heated by the heat energy released during exothermic formation of the hydrate. Because formation of the hydrate is primarily pressure driven (as opposed to temperature driven), the hydrate becomes unstable under reduced pressures as it rises through the water column, and it dissociates endothermically. Because some heat energy released during exothermic crystallization has been removed from the system, the hydrate will absorb heat from other sources as it melts, thereby creating a cooling bias. The preferred embodiment of the invention capitalizes on this cooling bias by passing the source water through the dissociation region of the water column, in heat-exchanging relationship therewith, so as to cool the source or supply water to temperatures sufficiently low for hydrate to form at the maximum depth of the installation.
In alternative embodiments of the invention, the input water may or may not be passed through the dissociating hydrate in heat-exchanging relationship therewith to be cooled. In either case, the input water is (further) cooled using other, artificial means of refrigeration. Some heat energy is removed from the system by removing warmed water which has circulated around the desalination fractionation column in a water jacket and which has been heated by heat released during hydrate formation.
In the various embodiments of the invention, the purified water will be extremely cool. Advantageously, this cooled water, which preferably will be used as potable water, can itself be used as a heat sink to provide cooling, e.g., refrigeration as a basis for air conditioning in extremely hot climates.
An additional advantage of land-based desalination or water purification according to the invention is that the installation is not subject to disturbances caused by foul weather and bad sea conditions nearly to the same extent as a marine site is. Additionally, access to an installation on land is far easier than access to a marine-based installation would be. Gas handling and storage facilities are more practicable on shore, where there is more space and a more secure engineering environment available. Construction is easier on land, and security may be improved as compared to a marine-based installation.
Moreover, because considerable amounts of residual seawater may be extracted from the system (to remove heat energy from the system), the hydrate slurry will be concentrated. This means that there will be less saline water in the upper, dissociation regions of the dissociation fractionation column, and therefore there will be less residual seawater for the buoyant hydrate to rise through as it dissociates. Thus, less salt will be present to contaminate the fresh water produced by dissociation of the hydrate.
Furthermore, because the residual seawater preferably is recirculated through the desalination fractionation column one or more times, other components such as trace elements which are in the seawater (e.g., gold) may be concentrated so that recovery from the seawater becomes practical.